


Headcanon: Renji + Relationships

by aba_ridemerenji



Series: Headcanons [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, NSFW, i just like renji a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aba_ridemerenji/pseuds/aba_ridemerenji
Summary: Tumblr ask: Relationship Headcanons for everyones favorite Red Pineapple?





	Headcanon: Renji + Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Relationship Headcanons for everyones favorite Red Pineapple?
> 
> \---
> 
> EEEEEEEE i am always, ALWAYS happy to HC this beautiful dork. My first bleach love – I have a lot of feelings about Renji  
> More of my stuff on tumblr at [aba-ridemerenji](http://aba-ridemerenji.tumblr.com)  
> Link to this HC [here](http://aba-ridemerenji.tumblr.com/post/180762325388/relationship-headcanons-for-everyones-favorite-red)

**SFW:**

  * Responsible af. Despite his whining about being a stray dog, Renji is the complete opposite of a scrub. 
  * He’s a grown ass man who handles his shit. Pays his rent on time, insurance is up to date, never accidentally overdrafts his bank account. 
  * Although he’s no stoic Chad, Renji has a tendency to keep the important things to himself, not because he doesn’t trust you, but because he doesn’t want to burden you. A selfless partner who NEVER EVER leaves you to take on the emotional labour in your relationship.
  * It takes an observant s/o who’s sensitive to the needs and feelings of others to be able to guess what Renji’s ‘protecting’ them from. 
  * It’s the thought that counts and with Renji, he’s always thinking about you. Is he getting a snack on the way home? You better believe he’ll call you to ask if you want anything. Out with the boys and he happens to see something you mentioned needing? If it’s within the budget you can bet he’s already gotten it for you. 
  * The small gestures will melt your heart. It’s the flowers he got on sale. The diy chocolates on white day. The fact that he’ll gladly spend his only day off in the entire month nursing you back to health when you come down with a fever. 
  * I HC him as a bit of a neat freak (he’s a virgooooooo <3) - So if you live together, have some mercy on the man and do the dishes. Because although he’ll nag about the mess, he will also take it upon himself to do the cleaning and housework in spite of the killer workload he already has as a lieutenant. 
  * Will give you piggyback rides if you’re tired 
  * Honestly fucking perfect, has that bad boy thing going but is also NOT not an emotionally unavailable manchild????? 



  
**NSFW:**

  * You’ll laugh a lot during sex. Lots of eye-rolling and banter, because Renji’s a playful lover. He legitimately enjoys your company. 
  * Even without canon evidence, I feel like Renji’s the type to fall for someone he’s developed a deep friendship with, and he can only truly be at ease and honest when being intimate with someone he loves. 
  * Yeah he’s obviously had casual encounters (a man that gorgeous isn’t NOT getting any let’s be real) but sex is just so much better for him when there’s love driving it 
  * He’s easily flustered but surprisingly, Renji’s pretty game for whatever in the bedroom, if you’re doing the asking. He’s not too proud to let you dom him once in a while – the key here is the trust that comes with being in a committed relationship. 
  * To Renji, lacy, delicate lingerie looks hella expensive, so he treats them very gingerly, removing the straps with care. Ya boi knows the feeling of expensive accessories getting broken :(
  * Stockings!! Make!! Renji!! Weak!!!!!!! 
  * Especially thigh highs or stay ups - It’s the delicious delicious thighs that get to him. You know how when a guy is wearing a crisp white button up shirt, and then he ROLLS HIS SLEEVES UP TO HIS FOREARM AND SUDDENLY BOOM WE SEXY??!?! That’s the effect that thigh highs have on Renji. 
  * Put your leg up, slide those stockings on, and snap the elastic around your thigh for good measure – it will be very very difficult to be at work on time in you pull this shit around Renji in the morning. 
  * Listen, any position Renji can get you in is a Good Position
  * But when he’s got you on your back, legs spread wide open for him while kneels or stands upright and thrusts into you, he loves wrapping both his hands around your waist in particular. 
  * He’ll use it as leverage to pull you further down on his dick, but he also really likes the visual of his hands just enveloping you.



**Not strictly relationship-specific but like I said i got a lot of feelings ok:**

  * A true sweetie, Renji is a legitimate Good Boy who’s far more dere than tsun. In fact, I feel like Renji isn’t so much of a grump as he is easily embarrassed / someone who likes to tease their friends or s/o. Even when he calls Ichigo or Rukia names like 'idiot’, it’s never meant as a legitimate insult but a joke or an expression of actual worry. 
  * Smug Renji is a joy. And he always gets his ass handed to him immediately after he gets cocky, so like, I want him to enjoy it while he can *shrug*



 


End file.
